Passion of the Lord of Hell
by Maria65
Summary: Saiai had known all sides of Nobunaga, it was obvious they loved one another but how far did that passion go? One night in his chambers, one night of saying the right words leads to a passionate night. The Lord people called Lord of Hell plans to show Saiai exactly how much he loves her. Saiai belongs to me, rest to Voltage.


It was quiet in the castle as Saiai wandered the hallways, enjoying the cool breeze that swept through the area; it had been some time since she had last seen Nobunaga Oda. She wondered if he was okay, he had been...stressed the past few days but she worried for the Lord. Many saw him as heartless and cold, ruthless...truly the Lord of Hell but all Saiai saw was a Lord who did what he had to as the Heir of the Oda clan. Underneath it all, she saw a man who wanted nothing more than peace so he could live life as he wished...live a life with her he had told her. 

She had been stunned, blushing madly and feeling her body heat at his words but she had smiled shortly after, saying it would be nice. Nobunaga had been surprised at her small confession, yet a genuine smile overcame his face as he laid his head upon her lap; enjoying their closeness. Saiai wondered why he only showed this side to her and not anyone else...but she had gotten her answer from Ranmaru. If anyone saw the Lord like this, they would believe him weak and he may even lose his allies. 

Mitsuhide and Inuchiyo both seemed to show displeasure at her constant visits to Nobunaga at night, the maids gossiped that he had taken her to bed when that hadn't happened. She neared his room and knocked, a tray was in her hands, dessert. "Come in." The voice of Nobunaga was heard and she slid open the door, smiling brightly at him. "Hello Lord Nobunaga." Saiai commented and Nobunaga smiled gently at her, pushing his papers off to the side. "You can call me Nobunaga when we're alone." He said softly and Saiai smiled as she came in, closing the door behind her. She set her tray down before him, before sitting next to him; it had become routine for them.

She'd come in, set her tray down then sit next to him as he ate, sometimes he'd feed her some of the dessert she made; saying she should enjoy her own cooking. After countless times asking her to sit beside him, she had gone to doing it naturally; enjoying being beside him. As Nobunaga tasted the dessert, he gave a smile as if he had tasted heaven. 

"You're desserts get better every night." He commented and she giggled. "Always the best for my Lord." She responded, before blushing as she realized what she just said. Nobunaga seemed surprised, before a smirk crossed his face and he placed the dessert down; leaning closer to her. "Say that again." He demanded, though not harshly but more playful. Saiai stuttered for a bit, before gulping and saying: "Always the best for my Lord." She responded and Nobunaga smirked.

"Always the best you say?" He commented as he wrapped some of her hair around his hand, before he leaned in closer. At first she thought he was going to kiss her but instead his lips came in contact with her forehead; it was a small gesture but affectionate nonetheless. 

She looked at him wide eyed, even as his smirk turned into a soft, genuine smile; she looked like she wanted to say something but blushed and looked away. Why was her body reacting strangely...she was starting to feel her body heat up by his small gestures. She had been having a hard time controlling herself lately, having to rush to her room after leaving Nobunaga's room to deal with a...er…'issue'. Nobunaga noticed her small changes immediately. Her legs clenched and seemed to tightened, her body was covered in goosebumps and there was a slight tremble even upon her flushed body. Nobunaga recognized those signs, he had seen many women do the same though he had never bedded any of them. 

He smirked at his, his smirk handsome that had Saiai suck a sharp breath in to try and control herself better. He leaned closer, allowing his breath to ghost over her lips. "Are you getting hotter Saiai?" He questioned and she flushed madly. "Shall I try and quench those flames within?" He asked as he loomed over her. 

Before Saiai could say anything, his lips were upon hers; her eyes flew wide in shock. His kiss was demanding yet passionate, she could feel his desire for her in the kiss. He demanded she give herself over to him, he demanded her mind, body, soul and love in this burning kiss. She felt herself slowing giving in, she wrapped her arms around his neck; burying one hand in his hair and he groaned his appreciation into their kiss. He parted for breath, admiring her flushed face before he attacked her neck, kissing and sucking the flesh; enjoying her moans of pleasure at his attention. 

One hand trailed down her side, eliciting shivers as she moaned again; her hands tightened in his hair as her breath came out faster. Nobunaga looked at her, seeing her half-lidded eyes, the lust and desire obvious, the depth of her love outshone those emotions though as she pulled him back up for another kiss, startling him. He didn't seem to mind though as he deepened the kiss, pushing against Saiai more; he was between her legs and she could clearly feel his arousal against her core.

Nobunaga bucked against her and she pulled away to give a small cry of pleasure. "Do you see what you do to me?" He whispered against her ear, making her nod as he pushed against her again. "Do you understand how much I want you?" He questioned as he returned his lips to her neck. "How much I need you?" He whispered softly, trailed up to her ear where he took it between his teeth. 

Saiai gasped as she arched against him and he groaned possessively, wrapping his arms around her he bent over her a little, his knees under her, giving him more leverage against her core. Saiai gasped against as he used one hand to undo her kimono, giving him more access to her soft skin. 

"N-Nobuna-ga!" Saiai gave a startled cry as he bucked against her, as if demanding her to be silent. "Don't stop me," He begged, reaching his hand to cup one side of her face as he looked at her. "please don't ask me to stop." He said as he kissed her chest, moving to one breast that he took in his mouth. 

Saiai gasped again, her hands gripping his shoulder tightly as she felt herself become hotter; the feelings running through her threatened to take over, she slowly felt herself losing control over her body as it was. Nobunaga seemed unaware as he continued his ministrations, though she could tell he was uncomfortable by the way his arousal against her twitched against her core. She wanted to bring him as much pleasure as he was bringing her, she slid her hands down his arms, over his hips before she gripped him. 

Nobunaga gasped, bucking against her hand as he leaned forward, she was flat on the ground with him above her, resting his weight on his arms as he propped himself up, body shaking as she slowly stroked him. He groaned with pleasure as she continued to stroke him, before he went back to his ministrations, bringing her neglected breast in his mouth; Saiai gasped and arched once more, doing her best to keep pleasuring him. Nobunaga was going mad! This woman, with her mere touch, her mere presence...she was able to undo him, brought him feelings he had believed he was incapable of feeling. She had proved him wrong, proved Mitsuhide, Inuchiyo and his whole army wrong; she had proved that he did, in fact, feel love. 

"Saiai…" He panted out, moving to kiss her, slowly bringing her hand away from him to intertwine their fingers together. "Nobunaga~" She whined into their kiss yet he ignored her in favor of removing her kimono completely. 'We're really going through with this.' Saiai thought dazedly, blushing madly. "I love you." Nobunaga confessed, kissing her neck; yet she was shocked. 

He just confessed...confessed he loved her? Was it true? Or was he saying it because he was taking her to bed? "You've been the only one I can think of." He admitted, nuzzling the area behind her ear. "You proved I can feel, that I can love. You've believed in me while others lost their faith in me." He said before he cupped her face between his hands. "You stayed by my side through everything, despite my harsh tongue, my efforts to push you away; you were always by my side, despite what everyone said." Nobunaga said, before kissing her softly, as if quenching the raging fire that had consumed them. 

"I thought you knew how I felt, it's only right after everything that's happened." He said, looming over her and she smiled at him, tears of joy coming to her eyes. She cupped his face with one hand, he leaned into her touch, enjoying how it felt to have someone love him as much as he loved them. "I love you too...My Lord Nobunaga." She responded, the word 'my' having a possessive ring to it as she leaned up to kiss him. 

"Yours?" He teased with a smirk, leaning her back down after her kiss. "I like the sound of that, my Saiai." He said as he kissed her neck and she moaned. He began to pull his outfit off, getting rid of the layers one by one; teasing her almost if his smirk was anything to go by. 

He let his robe stay open at his waist, bringing his lips to her chest he slowly trailed down her body, sucking her skin every now and then, marking her. His hands were at her thighs, rubbing circles with his thumbs; eliciting pleasurable shivers from Saiai. One hand began to trail closer to her core, where he stroked her and Saiai gasped out, her eyes snapping open; she was unaware they had closed. Nobunaga chuckled, looking up at her. "Your wet." He commented and she flushed, looking away a little, suddenly he pinched her clit and she gasped out in shock. "Keep your eyes on me." He commanded, though his voice wasn't harsh it was an order.

Fighting her embarrassment, she focused her eyes on him, panting through the pleasure; it was hard to keep her eyes open. Nobunaga continued lower, kissing her skin before he came upon her and smirked up at her. Saiai resisted the urge to close her legs; while she knew Nobunaga would keep her legs spread, she wanted to prove she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Nobunaga moved her underwear aside, before giving a tentative lick and she gasped in pleasure, her legs spreading more to give him better access. 

Nobunaga completely rid her of the garments she was still wearing, barring her to his hungry eyes as he took her in. She was flushed completely, a lovely pink tint to her body, her eyes were half-lidded in lust and desire but she kept eye contact with him. Her flawless skin was untouched by any man, she was giving everything she was to him; he would be the only one to see her like, to touch her like this, no other man would be allowed to touch her or see her like this. 

He licked her again, making her moan as she threw her head back; enjoying the pleasure. He kept his torture up, switching from pushing his tongue in her to teasing the bud with his teeth. Her legs were shaking and her moans were getting louder, she covered her mouth with her arm, trying to muffle her voice but Nobunaga wasn't having that. "Don't hide your voice from me." She heard him growl out against her, the rumble creating a pleasurable sensation against her sensitive core. 

She removed her arm as asked, allowing her moans to spread across the room as he continued to pleasure her. Saiai felt a heat building in her stomach, coiling tighter and tighter until something released it. "No…Ah! Nobuna~ga!" Saiai cried out to get his attention; he looked up at her but not much else, continuing to pleasure her. 

"I-I'm go-gonna...I'm gonna…" Saiai felt the coil get tighter, the heat building and Nobunaga smirked; her walls were clenching around his tongue. "Let go Saiai," He whispered huskily against her. "release yourself for me." He finished, bringing the bundle of nerves in his mouth and she came undone. 

With a cry of his name leaving her lips, she released; the coil unwinding and the heat consuming her as Nobunaga brought her to heaven. Her legs went limp, as her body felt heavy; sweat made her body shin in an afterglow as she struggled to catch her breath. Nobunaga smiled, her nectar was as sweet as the castella she made for him...maybe even sweeter. 

"We're just getting started." Nobunaga told her, gripping her hips as he pulled her closer to him, her core pressed flushed against his arousal. Nobunaga undid his tie to his robe, letting it fall completely from his body, revealing himself to her completely. She looked at him and bit her lower lip, that was suppose to fit inside her?! 

Nobunaga noticed her nervousness and caressed her face, despite his member twitching to be inside her. "I'll be gentle." He assured her; his smile, while strained, was true. Saiai took a deep breath and nodded, gripping his arms tightly. "I know, I trust you." She responded and he nodded, lifting her hips up, enough to her lower legs to be over his shoulders. 

He slowly pushed into her, hissing at how hot and tight she was; she felt incredible! Saiai hissed as well but more in discomfort as she was stretched, her nails dug into his arms harshly, yet it only seemed to please Nobunaga as he gasped a little, relishing in the pain. He felt something blocking him and looked at Saiai, she nodded, already aware of the pain and he rammed into her, breaking her barrier and sheathing himself completely in her. 

Saiai cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, tears streaming down her face as she felt like she was torn apart and put back together improperly. Nobunaga remained still, despite his burning pleasure and being known as heartless, the one person he didn't want to hurt was in pain before him. He remained still, body shaking with effort as he leaned down and kissed her tears away, apologizing to her over and over again; she was the one person he'd never harm. Saiai felt herself slowly calming down, feeling the pain ebb away, being replaced with a throb that she could handle. 

"I-I'm okay." She panted out through the pain, looking up at him with watery eyes. "You can move Nobunaga." She said and he nodded, kissing her before pulling out and thrusting back in. Saiai gasped out, feeling the pleasure override the pain; it felt incredible! Nobunaga noticed her face of ecstasy and smiled, thrusting in harder and making her arch her back, giving a pleasured yelp of surprised. 

"More!" She demanded, looking at Nobunaga through half-lidded eyes. Nobunaga wasn't used to her demanding tone but he wasn't complaining, thrusting into her faster, harder with her demand. Saiai cried out in pleasure, enjoying the sensations. Nobunaga moved her legs down to his waist, where she locked her ankles together behind him, pulling him in deeper where he hit something that made her see stars for a second. 

"There! Oh Nobunaga, there!" Saiai cried out, gripping his arms tightly enough to draw blood. Nobunaga smirked, sweat beading his forehead as he gripped her hips, angling her better to hit that spot again; succeeding. Saiai cried out in pleasure as she gripped again, this time drawing some blood yet Nobunaga didn't mind; using the pain to fuel his desire to slam into her harder as if punishing her. 

Saiai felt like she was on fire, burning from the inside out as the coil in her began to wind up again, getting tighter and tighter; ready to burst at any moment. Nobunaga wasn't faring any better, his thrusting was becoming erratic and lost its rhythm; his hands were gripping her waist so hard he knew bruises were going to be left tomorrow. He looked to her chest, collar and neck, small red welts left from his ministrations making him smirk; his claim was all over her, it made him gasp and thrust faster. Her walls were clenching and pulsing around him, she was close...just a little more and they'd both be sent into oblivion. 

Suddenly her walls gripped him tight like a vice as her nails sank into his upper arms, drawing blood once more; a scream ripping from her throat as his name left her lips. He had sent her over the edge, her release triggered his release and he came with a grunt; her name leaving his lips upon his release. Her limbs went heavy, her legs falling from his waist to hit the bedding lifelessly as her arms landed above her. She was spent...as was Nobunaga was his body could no longer bear his weight and he collapse yet moved to the side just in time to not hit Saiai with his weight. Both of them were panting, desperately trying to get air back into their lungs; still connected intimately. 

Saiai was the first to speak as she looked over at Nobunaga, slowly bringing a hand to one of his, interlacing their fingers. "That was...amazing…" Saiai said softly, giving Nobunaga a soft smile that he returned as he slowly regained his breath and he sighed heavenly. "You were the amazing one." Nobunaga said as he gently traced her cheek and she smiled at him. 

Nobunaga slowly struggled to sit up right, pulling out and they both groaned at the loss before he grabbed the towel he had laid out and cleaned them. They'd bath tomorrow but for now, they needed rest; especially Saiai. He laid back down beside her, pulling the covers up and over them to keep the night chill away before he wrapped his arms around Saiai; bringing her close. Saiai turned and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head against his chest over his heart and he smiled as he brushed some of her hair away. 

"I will always love you Saiai." Nobunaga said softly, making Saiai look up at him and smile. "And I will always love you, Lord Nobunaga." She replied as she leaned up, kissing him softly, much different from their kisses from the previous activities. Nobunaga responded just as gently, they were both tired; doing more would surely be a bad idea as exhaustion drained their body. "Get some sleep my love." Nobunaga said as he gently caressed her cheek and Saiai smiled as she leaned her head against his heart again. "Goodnight, my love." Saiai responded, making Nobunaga smiled. He grabbed the lantern nearby and blew it out, plunging the room into night; they were together and that was all that mattered to them.

 **Okay, so this is my first Samurai Love Ballad Party story, SLBP for short. I had never played a Voltage Game before but this story was very, very pleasing in my opinion. I really enjoy it to be truthful; and...well...lets just say Lord Nobunaga Oda caught my attention instantly. ^^ I just recently finished his story and I'm not starting on Masamune Date. (I wish I could change the name of the character, I wanna rename her Eirian, not Saiai she's for Nobunaga.) Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy for I truly enjoyed writing this story. ^^**


End file.
